warflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Complete Guide Start To Endgame Maps Efficiently
Oct 4/2016 Note: stopping this guide for now, currently WF started having incredible server lag, makes playing pretty unbearable. This may be the end for the game, if not, I'll continue. The Goal of This Guide is to get new players/accounts of Warflow caught up to the latest maps with proper gear/building levels as fast as possible. This Guide will not be requiring any purchase of in-game gold, but having vip3+ helps alot. Following this guide should get you to Hero arena within 7 months starting from lv1. Alt accounts are not needed, but they help immensely when it comes to clearing legion on your own, doing most-wanted, special battles, extra silver from conquer, gauging strength of upcoming npc battles, etc. *If you are going to use alts, I suggest 2 in same enemy nation, and 2 in same nation; having 5 accounts altogether will allow you to solo the last special battle (peerless bravery) when you are strong enough along with the doing legions easier, and this would also allow you to do nation war, textile team, etc alone as well. Below links marked by asterisks are also some useful links that accompany this guide; links marked by (Updated & Complete) means that the information posted in there has be reviewed & verified, and will no longer be changed by me. *Tip: Getting Dealer 4 with Macro (Updated & Complete) *Possible nonconventional endgame setups (Updated with TW formations) *Enhance/Mentor Strategy (Updated & Complete) *Quick Introductions to Features Unlocked at lv 100 (Updated with Rituals Cost Analysis) *Game Basics (Mechanics/etc) Game Start/EarlyGame: '-----Goal for Early Game-----' # Keep White offensive equips Maxed # Keep Important Techs Maxed. # Rush TC 41 for caravans then 51 for free dealer, use most wanted system for RP/silver/honor. # Join High level legion so you get legion tech benefits. For starter hero, choose either haithesis/trephics/or haera. Personally I find trephics easier for the early game simply cuz alot of enemy the early battles always in one line so trephics will hit all of them, but the other 2 are also good choices. '-----Goal for Pinefield-----The Starting Region.' # Leveling up white gear to max. # Max TC,Shop,Training Ground, Treasury This is the beginning. Do battle of what you can, judging the npc strength along the way; Rush your TC lv along with shop/training ground, don't worry about the rest. Use your free starting gold increase builder & training slot. Use the 20 minute training for faster exp. Buy 1 copper sword (both V&M players will have use for this later on, B not so much but it helps get thru forces faster). Max up that thing, buy 1 copper plate and also max it, the magic in this area is always 100% so you should be able to max it easily. Use all ur mcu to plow thru Militia Map, draft Jenlon after you defeat him and put him in formation, if you are lucky you should have gotten another copper plate + sword from the forces you've defeated, if you did, then put em on jenlon, and max out those equip as well. If you got the time, buy 2 rocinante (horses) and max those as well, equip on jenlon and your main hero when they lv 8. If you low on silver, just complete some guiding quests. *Try to progress as far as possible with low TC lvl so you get more honor/battle; Don't be afraid to challenge npcs, because you don't lose any mcu for defeat until you reach lv 36. *Also Don't buy anything from black market even if the item looks like something you want for lategame; items from there are really expensive compared to other ways to get them for the same cost. After you beat this region, you'll get iron sword and then get ready to move to next region. '-----Goal for Loyan-----The 2nd Region' # Keep maxing white weapons/horse/book (don't spend any more money on defensive gear) # Max out Arming/Armoring/Ranking techs(charging important as well if you are strafing)//and get lv 2 parry form to put on 3rd hero (thwlon) # Decide Which Nation to join (B/V/M) & your mid/end game formation (your mid/end game formation should have 1-2 attackers, 3-5 attackers is unrealistic because maxing out that much pink equips is EXTREMELY hard, and ideally your endgame attackers should only consist of 1 type of damage (normal/strat/skill), mixing is somewhat unoptimal endgame because to max out the offensive capabilities of the different types you'd have to use another totem slot for the other attack type. First off, ALL nations are solid, they are all good in the end, and have a variety of lineups/styles you can make mid/endgame. The most style limited nation is probably M nation, cuz a majority of their endgame RP heros are all warlocks. To clear thru the zones for midgame to nations 3, I'd suggest the following setup for all players: Flash, Thorn/healer(V nation won't have thorn until maps so they can use whattoc, overall i'd say healer is alot better than thorns for these early-midzones), Bulwark, Rock, Bull. Also don't be afraid to spend honor to improve the stats (preferably str/int) of these heroes because no matter what nation you are in, you will be using these heroes for a long time. **For Simplicity, I'll refer to this lineup as the RP lineup** //The only time I would make an exception to the RP lineup is for V nation players that are going to use Seemacshee or other skill heroes for the endgame because it is possible to progress with white offensive gear and jump straight to purple horse + weapon if you follow this guide. That said, I suggest for these players to Draft jenlon, haera, wittesis, x2 drummers (in dodge form), put the drummer in the back (yes, this is the way to do it with white offensive gear). level up 3 white horses to the max, put them on your offensive heroes; once you pass monhue, you should have a fire dragon unlocked if you've been dealing diligently with macro from link given at the beginning on this guide, from this point on, you can swap to x3 drummer, caesius, wittesis after you get wittesis to lv 80 and have the FD equipped; your 3 white horses/swords can be moved to the drummers.// Having planned out your endgame, buy the remaining white offensive gear to fill up slots for extra soldiers (you will be maxing out these gear for the rest of the game). So for example if you've decided that you want to join B nation and your endgame is going to be something like Monroe, Jawrant, Lichen, Marthus, neeya, then you are going to need only 2 white swords maxed, at least 4 white books maxed, and 5 white horses maxed. White equips give the same SA (secondary attribute) bonus as other rarities so you can max them without worry about fear of having wasted silver. *get thru this zone fast as you can, so you can start most-wanted asap to get rp heroes. '-----Goal for 3rd Region-----Norland/Woodston/Kening' # Keep used offensive techs maxed, defensive techs maxed, and 1-2 formations maxed (i'd choose between BU1 or BU2//you will need to max them all at the end, but for now just focus on 1 or 2 formations). BU1 is the formation I use & suggest for this area; the attack order when you unlock all 5 slots for most fights will be: Flash, Whattoc, Bulwark, Rock, Bull. Signal flag lv 20/Enhancement lv 10 is about good enough for a while, you won't have the time to max them further, rely on white gear for troop count. *CR/T form is also viable but the thing about them is that alot of times, enemy will have at least 1 catapult/ballista which will screw your troops on white armor. # Keep Goldplant maxed, treasury level is good when you can hold approx 150k silver, lv 10 barn is good enough for a long while, and no need to lvl barracks. Max out your endgame white equips, train your heros, bust thru those new map areas. Feel free to lvl market to sell forage when ever its 1.9+ # Make use of Most-Wanted for RP/Honor/Silver (for a guaranteed win attack the listed players with no Location). All your non-battle MCU should go here, towards rp farming. # Equip any extra green/blue defensive gear that you find, no need to level them. **The exception to this is for strafe setups, if you strafing you need to level tiger's head from clearance, farm an adamant armor from simonz in jackluis region and level that, then later on level red sparrow as well from luisdgar clearance (try get ppl to help you clear). Put these armor on your 3 strafer/stunners so they can tank hits; level the armor pieces as much as needed to tank thru the region you are in (you will need at least around 5-X when you get to monhue)** *Unless you have the strafe lineup, draft whattoc/Chansona (M nation). Whattoc will be really good early on even with white book, can be replaced with thorn later on when you reach jarcquxe (from V Nations 2 zone). '-----Goal for 4th Region-----lv40-60' # Rush Lv 51 and Try to get dealer lv 4 everyday (if you goin strat/normal attackers go for cloaks, if you going to be using strafe for mid game only, danny (red horse)is good enough, if you plan on using skill attack for end game, you want to try for horse dealer lv 4 for the fire dragon (purple horse). No need to use gold refresh, it is possible to unlock dealer 4 2-3 times per day if you just have the macro deal for you 24/7 (but usually you'll only have enough silver to unlock dealer 4 1-2times/day). **This should be one of your silver spending priorities. # Do daily quests for honor, active reward points, and so you can try for a red book, it will be good for mid game on rock warlock(DO NOT LEVEL ANY GREEN-YELLOW books, there is no need to). Usually you'll be able to get at least 1 red book from silver box. **If you are strafing you don't need to lvl (red) book since you not gonna be dealing strat attack dmg** # Ideally, spend ALL your MCU on most-wanted gathering RP, or trading hits with another player for RP, you want to start building RP in this zone because it will otherwise be much harder to progress without the right RP heroes. # Keep your RP lineup stats improved, if you have been doing most-wanted, you should have the spare honor to improve your heros, mainly focus on improving flash/bull/rock warlock (str/int), if you got extra honor improve bulwark as well. //Try to go for around +50str/+50int; dex can be skipped because you can kill enemy before they get enough morale for skill attacks. If you have the strafe lineup, improve dex/int on wittesis (since probably you'll use him for a long while to come), dex only on haera, and lastly str/int on cogard & caesius if you have enough honor (try not to go below 30k honor). # Try to upgrade equips during summer, because that is when you have mine war which will result in an overflow of silver. During the other 3 seasons, your primary focus with silvers should be on dealer. # Reach 550k RP for the ATT/DEF buff & heroes. *If you are in M nation, get to 640kRP for bulwarker* <--Important, without bulwarker, you will get screwed in some fights (can be circumvented with high levels into a chest piece, but it is much better to just get bulwark for now and use, as it will allow you to pass hard hitting single target bosses with only one leveled chest piece). # Do events if it is worth and if you can//you can spend mcu outside of most wanted if it is for an event, only if you can place top tho, if you can't place top or rank high for enough silver, don't bother spending mcu on it. Usually when you lv 50 most mcu spending events (ie three kingdoms) will be worth (assuming you can place in the upper ranks without much hassle). # Find an arena partner to trade kills with if you can as this will allow you to get medals to buy useful stuff later on. *The partner has to be ranked places that are in multiples of 10 away (ie if your rank 428, your partner has to be like like rank 418/408/etc else they won't appear on challenge list). After level 51, take it slow, average a TC lvl per day as your first construction of a new day, leveling the buildings with longer building times at the start of a day will save more time overall than rushing houses, houses can be improved thru out day, also use the night-time to level any other building that have high wait-time (cuz you'll be sleeping, unless ur doing something over-night, then you can level houses more) In this period You've got more than enough time to clear out lloydbuke using only your free battle mcus. If everything went down smoothly with most-wanted, then you should at least be able to draft out your rp heros up to 500k, if not as smooth, then you'll have to make due with what heroes you have and farm RP until you can complete the lineup. Progress thru lloydbuke/cupecus with battle mcus only; when you reach luisdgar your RP lineup should be complete; if you don't, then keep farming RP and continue thru luisdgar with only free battle mcus until you have them. If you got the RP lineup complete or have your main techs capped out before that, then you may rush thru luisdgar and open up the next zone. Also Once your gold mine reaches to about lv40-50 you can start doing 2 force levies a day (if you are in serious need of silver) without losing much gold. If the silver not needed, save gold for Digger/events/slot extensions/future stuff that will be coming once you hit 100. **If you are in M nation, do not lvl 2 red books, you won't be able to max them both, stick with 1 red book, get a purple sword for harctor (firebull) later on; The firebull with purple weapon will still do alot more dmg/turn than your warlocks with Red book. If you manage to get Sungin, you can replace buchee (or chansona); If you manage to get Lucam, you can draft him but do not put him on formation, cuz there's no point when you have no book to boost him, just wait till you can get a purple book from digger/etc later on. '-----Goal for 5th Region-----lv61-80' # Rush TC 66 (for tech and honor farming breakpoint), max out immunity tech! Without immunity, you won't be able to get past monhue with no armor. Keep your main buildings at 65, houses at 66 (at least 1 house), this will prevent your main buildings from getting destroyed if you get attacked. *At this point, I suggest instead of getting RP, Run as much monhue legion here as possible while you max out your techs/etc if you got the players to do it with, this is one of, if not the best honor farming breakpoints.* # Go slow 1-2 TC level a day AFTER you've done enough maxing for your main techs at 66. My suggestion is to use this time to farm honor (matton/monhue legion) with spare mcus rather than RP, because honor is alot easier to accumulate at this point than RP. **If you have no teammates to farm legion with AND have already beat monhue, then move to next zone and rush TC 85, cuz then you'll be able to equip lv 80 red gears and level your heroes alot faster, have more chance of getting gold from levy, more silver from minewar, etc.** If you are strafing with white horse, you will need horse/main techs maxed all the way to pass monhue, # Unlock 800k RP heroes (only if you are sure that you can trade blows with someone&do most wanted without fail and if you are unable to farm PRs for honor; else just maintain rp at 550-580k). Personally I think it is better to farm RP at the next stage if you going for 800k, cuz you will have alot of time there just spent lvling heroes/buildings and just have MCU sitting around. # Finish your first purple cloak or horse from dealer. # Stock up enhance cards. Do 1 special battle a day with one of your free battle mcus (you should be able to get general rank in luisdgar easily if you went with the rp lineup). If you have no one to farm legion with for honor, do special battles (recommend swinleigh until you can do better ones) for enhance cards/etc. # Unless you are/have been strafing and never planing on using strat attacker; Keep red book leveled up to at least 6-V (if you have obtained one). **This is important even for B nation players intending to use mechs; Pondon's the one that will carry you thru & past ryeshock so you can start farming purple weps (If you managed to get purple book from fortune wheel, you can stop leveling red book, but the thing is you won't be able to use it until your warlock reaches lv 100). # Start reincarnating your main heroes (flash/rock/bull); for max effect try to have TC lvl 9 or higher above the reincarnation lvl req (ie 1st reincarnation is when hero reach 51, your TC should be 9 lvl or higher than the reincarnation req, which means at minimum TC lv 60) # Obtain Red sparrow Clearance reward from luisdgar, ask server for help if you got no one to legion with. Level the chest piece to around 2-X and place on bulwark, this will prevent him from dying too fast. Matton Zone: Should be easy to pass, I passed it without immunity tech, white gears were 6-X, didn't wear red sparrow. Heroes drafted on dodge form: Flash, Whattoc, Bulwark, Rock, Bulls (approx +50str/+50int improve on my bulwark/flash/rock/bulls, no improve on whattoc). Monhue Zone: For this area I recommend you finish luisdgar legion and put red sparrow on bulwark. Chances are that when you first make it here, your heroes will not be leveled sufficiently, so all of a sudden you will see the forces do alot more damage, this is mainly cuz your force level is low (well lack of armor compounds this issue, but it's mainly lack of force level). Put your best damage dealer behind bulwark (mine was rock warlock) and you should have no problems. I cleared all of Monhue without Red Sparrow. **Gear/Stats: White weapons were at 7-V, armoring/engineering lv 65, arming/scout/ranking lv 60, immunity lv 14. RP 552k. Forces Levels were 3-IX(Flash), 3-V(Whattoc), 3-I(Bulwark), 3-II(Bulls), 3-IV(Rock). For the Monhue Fight I had Bulls & Whattoc on bottom cuz warlock can't dodge bull, also my rock was stronger so I kept him away from from Monhue who is bot side. The fight seems to be determined by whether or not the flash lands a stun on monhue & golden calvry, if he does once, you can get away with these stats on a narrow victory. My bulwark died in 3 hits, despite not facing boss hit, but if he had red sparrow, then it wouldn't have been a problem** *In this region (assuming you are not farming RP), it is also okay to take the good mines (any of the 4 in the middle) for extra silver whenever you can, you will need all the silver you can manage to keep a red book, all your white gears maxed, and unlocking 1-2 dealer lv4 a day. If you can defeat most-wanted targets, defeat them, cuz you can get silver/honor from them as well. If you don't have red book at this point, don't worry, you will have plenty of time to get one, maybe you will find purple book instead. '-----Goal for 6th Region-----lv81-100' # Rush TC lv 85 (for 2nd TG; from TC 66 -> 85, should take 2 days with 3 builders), then lv TG & Textile Mills first, TG CDS are huge, so I suggest building them at start of the day, then build Text Mill in middle of day, and then finish off with TG construction overnight. Also By this point you should have saved up some enhance cards, start using them after you have both TG maxed to 84/85 (or 99/100); enhance and reincarnate your rock warlock first so he can use red book. Unless you got other endgame heroes (i.e. sungin over buchee for M) already drafted, prioritize leveling flash, rock, bulls because they will be used for a long time. Do not be afraid to reincarnate and continue leveling these units, because when you reach level 150 you can transfer a portion of their gained force levels to other heroes (aka inheritance). *If you have no one to farm legion with but can farm special battle with someone (i.e. swinleigh, rush TC to 100; because Glyphs will only drop in Special battle After your TC reaches 100). This will severely gimp your honor farming capability for a long while, so do not improve your heroes anymore you will need all honor for techs(unless it is for daily quest).* # Unless you already got a purple weapon from fortune wheel, farm for cursed sword; this won't be possible if you got no one to do the PR with (if this is the case then farm for red weapon from julictor or another force cuz white weapon damage will be too low); or you can wait and hope you get lucky with digger or wheel to land you a purple book/etc. If you strafing, then you don't have to worry about weapons for now cuz you should have purple horse if you've been doing dealer. # Make sure you have end game RP heroes by now (suggest: at least get Sungin for M, at least caesius for V nation strafers, Jawrant for B). Dracojame is good hero for B, if you can get him then do so, but you won't have a 2nd purple weapon for a while unless you get lucky with wheel/digger so you can just focus on Jawrant&Pondon if you don't feel like going for him atm. *This is when I'd attempt to finish 800k, you have plenty of time here while making your heroes/building levels caught up; Note: you will still need someone to trade hits with or be able to do most-wanted, else reaching 800k is going to be hard.* If you are not RP farming, keep doing special battle at least once a day, EAG/Peerless Bravery is extremely rewarding for 1-2 MCUs they give chance to find purple equip, sacred jewels, and has significantly higher glyph drop rate than the battles before. # Do Digger with Silver or Gold drill (I use silver cuz I feel it's good enough) Once a day when you reach lv 100, after silver/gold drill usage, you can use common for the rest of day. Also keep up with your active quests, textiles, etc & do the other lv 100 stuff such as escort, if you have alt in another nation you can intercept your own cart. Nation wars give a nice amount of reward as well if you belong on the stronger (winning) nation or can get on the ranking list. # TRIGRAMS''**PRIORITIZE THIS**, ''Do trigrams daily; Make use of the 3 free divines per day by unlocking Advanced/Titanium/Plat Divine before next day comes, from what I can tell the chances are same to that of dealer, but it'll feel more expensive to unlock because the sell value of the bad trigrams does not return as much as horse/cloak. You can ONLY obtain Pink Trigrams with Diamond divine, so the sooner you start working on this and make use of the free divines the better. If you can achieve this daily, in the long run you are saving alot of silver! Sell red=< trigrams and trigram frs. Keep the cheap (20k sell price) purple trigrams and trigram exp to feed to orange trigrams (alternatively you can also just sell purple trigrams and use only trigram exp to feed, in my opinion, this may be the better way to go. # Daily Silver Spending Priorities list: Trigram > (cloak) Dealer lv4 unlocked (2 usable purple cloaks should be goal) > upgrade usable (lv =<100) purple items when magic 98 or above > fylgja > research (focus on NormDef, StratDef, and the respective damage type your mainly dealing so you can delay leveling red armor/hats/wep or book for as long as possible). # lv 100 Building Priorities list: TG/TextileMill > Gold Plant > Native Bank (once lv 100, you can lvl posthouse once every winter to get all the merchants early) > House/TaxOffice > Research > Rest //**Level War Academy in between along with market if the forage price is 1.9+ and you have forage to sell. # Gold Spending Priorities: All gold should be spent on opening slots & doing digger once a day, don't worry about rituals for now. I suggest 1 full inventory page opened, and then as much as needed on gem slots for purple equips that you will upgrade to orange and above. Some to trigram slots (if you have like orange trigram etc) on heroes that you will use. Then the rest of the gold to open totem slots. You goal is to at least have 2 pages of totem slots opened and to fill them with blue/green totems to upgrade/degrade for jewels (''on average, each totem slot for jewel farming will bring you 5-6 jewel/day, it may not seem like alot but it adds up). Force levying at lv100 still isn't worth (nets you about 1.6g per force levy with questions chosen for extra gold accounted for), so only do so when you really need the silver! **Totems gain 50exp per day once you reach lv100, so you can only do the upgrading/downgrading after you reach lv 100 and have accumulated enough free exp. # '''Item Goals: Here you want to build up 2 sacred cloak (dealer). At least 1 purple weapon/book/horse for bull/warlock/skill attacker which ever one is your main damage. 1 Red offensive totem. 1-2 Purple armor/hat on main attacker(s). Tokens don't matter as much. Ideally here if you can rank on nation war/TW, then you should be collecting orange/pink equip frag to build for late game, this will save you sacred jewels. # Hero Goals: Force upgrade your main (ones that you will use for a LONG time) heroes to (IV); for me this was simonic, simonz, monroe & jarq(thorn). The glyphs for the last stage can be obtained overtime. *Note this won't be possible if you don't have arena partner. ///Lastly, improve your main attacker after you max out your main resarches & techs (i.e if you got 230str/int on your firebull vs 150 you will notice huge difference in damage dealt and taken when you've got on purple equip) # If older players are running higher level textiles and allow you to participate, then join them, cuz it will help you tremendously compared to doing your own textiles. Try to reincarnate your workers for max crit since most of those textiles will have over 100% success rate. This is the part where you will be needing red/purple offensive/defensive gears. At this point you can hold off on leveling white gear, cuz there is more than enough stuff to eat your silvers. I would recommend lvling purple gear/fylgja over red gear; definitely hold on as long as possible before considering lvling red gear cuz unlike purple/white gears all green-red gear gonna get replaced, if you had been doing dealer, you should've finished a purple horse/cloak, so try to keep that maxed. Red hat is definitely something you should avoid leveling for as long as possible, you won't need it for Nations 1 and there is plenty of time between there and nations 2-3 to try for a purple hat from TW/wheel/etc. When I moved to the new zone, I rushed to TC 100 cuz I had no one to farm legion with; the honor trade-off is really not that bad, in fact I think rushing to lv 100 may be better in the long run because of digger/nation war n other features; from the nation wars I've gotten things like lv 120 gears, art of war fr/cloak almighty fr/mystery frs, loads of extra silvers and various jewels, etc from digger; and all of that is progress, eventually you will be able to farm honor again when you reach nations, so I DO recommend you go from 66->100 because there is just so many helpful features that open up. Ryeshock Zone: If you have stats/gear/etc similar to what I had when I beat monhue, then you will be stuck at Jacklein force; I beat him after putting on red sparrow (2-I) on bulwark and immunity leveled to lv23; These stats will also be good to take you up to Winchow (you will have to swap bulwark & main attacker to bot for forces from liquack and onwards; for Winchow, I beat him with same gear but at higher force lvls + upgrading my bird to Roc. Beat ryeshock with Roc 4+yellow trigrams, gear lvls were still, same, forces were: Bull(5-VI), Flash (5-XI), Rock(7-I), Bulwark(3-III), Whattoc(3-V); def form(15), other techs main techs (75). At this point I have already finished sacred cloak (and leveled it to 10-X) and it was put on my rock warlock (cuz he was strongest unit). Lubon Zone: Following Ryeshock, I cleared past Lubon with same stats no issues, my rock was doing around 3 times the dmg that my bulls did due to force lvl&higher int. For the lubon fight, although my warlock had cloak, it wasn't needed, because Lubon seems to be weak to strat attack, he died before he could even use nunchucku; if you are strafing however, lubon will be pretty hard, as his skill damage resistance is very high. Allies Zone: In this zone, my dmg was cut by about 1/3 (from around 1.5k -> 1k rock); But after I switched to red book (6-V), my dmg went back up to 1.5k. The zone was easy; progressed till poundet force with same stats. Waited till Normal/strat def & strat att research maxed at lv 3, main techs were lv 85, force lvls on bull (6-X), flash (6-X), rock (8-X), then passed Poundet all the way to PR. **From here on, if you rushed to lv 100 like me and have no one to run legion with, you might be low on honor, if you are, you can level the techs that are low level as it will allow you to stall till you get more honor to fit in the main techs** Empires Zone: In this zone, damage seem to be cut by another 25-33%, my rock warlock was doing 1k-1.2k here at first and my bulls were far worse, so I stopped till my stats were higher. I progressed after I got my bulls high lvl enough for leaning sky (3-IX with 2 lv5 gems attack provided: 1522); my main techs were at 95 (except arming@ 88), roc was at 10 stars, both rock&bulls had purple attack damage trigrams. Force levels were: Bull(9-IV), flash(5-VII), rock(9-VI), whattoc/bulwark still unchanged. Other equips were unchanged. For the fight starting from Rootrie onwards, I had my bulls& flash positioned bottom while bulwark & rock top; this is important for 2 reasons; first there are less units that parry/dodge on the bottom, and second, my rock warlock was the one wearing the sacred cloak so only he could tank the skill attacks of bosses (this is especially important for herbson fight, if you don't deal enough damage he will uprise, and if you have no cloak, you will die and he will heal for his damage dealt). My rock warlock (around 1.5k damage) at this point was still doing more (about twice more) than my bulls (750-800damage//less on some bosses since they have high normal damage resistance), probably because stats (169 int rock vs 120 str bull) and my leaning sky wasn't really leveled as I was trying to wait for a purple book. For lloydbuke, i swapped my bulls to the middle (5th position in DEF form) to avoid chance of getting parried/dodged. For Louchet (golden calvary), I swapped my bulls back topside, and rock/bulwark to the bottom, louchet force also has a rock warlock, but with these stats it wasn't too bad. The closest fight in this zone was the daejon fight, but that was because my rock warlock was top, if I had swapped rock back to bottom (furthest from boss, bulwark unit) for that fight, would've probably been easier. Another close fight occurred with Judrail (firebulls boss), but then again my flash didn't work a single time in that fight; overall i'd say once you pass Judrail and Daejon, you can pass the rest in empires. Nations 1(Yumpik(B)/Kwondo(V)/Redcliff(M)): Out of the 3 nations, I'd say V (Kwondo) is the easiest to clear first. The hardest major force in nation 1 was wyatt in Yumpik due to double flash warlock, the easiest was cason/lawson since I had a purple cloak. My armors at the time of clearing the 3 nations were still unleveled. Fylgja was at Karura 8 stars. Bulls (9-V), flash (9-III), rock (10-X, glyphed to rock III), the bulwark/whattoc were still not trained they were just used to take boss hit. All my def/offensive/resilence techs were maxed; My normal def research gave a total of 155 Ndef, fylgja gave another 355. I used Def form and cleared just fine, but dodge form is probably better if you have no armor like me. For the fights, bulls were placed in first position to get first hit (because this reduces enemy damage by lowering their troops without fail), the second one to fire is my flash, then whattoc, rock and finally bulwark. My Rock had total: 1881 atttack from book, 61 from research, 273 from fylgja, 195 from trigram and did about 2.8k per hit. My bulls just had 3146 att (9-VII leaning sky) and 400 from trigram + lv 88 arming tech, he did about 1.2k. Rock also had 580 armor and 4000 resilience from trigram which helped with surviving. ''After clearing Nations 1, I suggest you stay at lv 100 and farm legion, use all your MCU on legion if possible to get devil flake, 1 on special battle (EAG/Peerless), and the rest on taking over mines or running more special battle. ''Use the honor gained to level up research! If you can only max 1-2 research try to max out norm def research & one attack research, those are the more important ones. The benefits you get by going 101-110 is not really worth the honor tradeoff you get by staying at 100 (and note that at lvl 100 you can still attack saint tortoise in TW and get double honor from empires&allies if you are farming those), so I really recommend you not level past 100 until you have accumulated enough honor to max out your researches and have stat improved your endgame heroes more. If you haven't farmed for purple token in empires, then forget about it, you won't need it now that you've reached nations legion. Nations 2(Camgle(B)/Haniver(V)/Aberush(M)): No huge noticeable increases in power (defense/offense) between these areas and that of nations 1, the biggest difference here is that the enemy troop count is alot higher. After farming honor for a while and upgrading research. I defeated Haniver zone first as it was the easiest (thorn warlock boss), did it with dodge form; dodge research was maxed out, lv 3 toughness research, and then lv 9 strat attack&normal def research. Arming tech was maxed out and leaning sky was at 10-II. At this point I had a 2nd sacred cloak lvled to 6-X and was given to bulls (10-VI force level, the other troops force levels were same). Depending on the enemy positions there was some position swapping from my end, mainly to keep rock away from boss as he was main damager and to use bulwark and whattoc as cannon fodder; The rest just depended on how well I dodged and stunned with flash, total mcu lost from getting defeated in Haniver was 5 so it wasn't too bad. '**When you have reached the legion (any one of them) and can farm it, then you can go ahead and level your TC to 110 (the build order is this: TC (105)->Forge&farm(101)->TC(110) -> Jewel Pav (110) -> Gold Plant (110) -> All TGs (110) -> Rest of buildings) because the 3rd training ground will be needed to help your units level faster, if you don't have any endgame units that you want to level/or need leveling, then you can stay at 100 for better honor farming** Note* At this point in the game, you want to take it easy, if your stuck at a force, use your MCU on special/legion battles until you got your techs higher. Take your time to upgrade purple equips & fylgia, reincarnate heros, and running dealer, etc. Once you can run empires legion you can farm imperial seal, then farm purple armor once you reach nations. Nartion 3: TBC MISC Info: TBC// content may be changed/updated as I progress along, since most of this is written from memory of past experience from 4 years ago. *My current new account TC level is 100. Age 10 weeks 5 days @ Oct 3, 2016. V nation. Current Plan: Waiting as much as possible before upgrading red hat/armor. If I can manage to get lv 100=< purple armor/hat from wheel/tw, then can probably steamroll thru nations once they maxed out. Planning to draft Monroe, Flash, Thorn, Simonic, Moonsong all the way until revenchy. If Monroe does not affect flash then i will have to change my setup. Map Progression: Cleared all of Nations 1 and Haniver. RP 580k. Item Progression: 3/20 devil flake. first sacred cloak (10-X), 2nd sacred cloak (6-X). 2 white book, 4 white weapon, 5 white horse all maxed to lv7-V. Heroes drafted (defense formation): Simonz(flash), Whattoc, Trulves(bulwark), Simonic(rock), Poundet(Bull). Except for whattoc, the other heroes have their str/int improved around +50/+50. Have 1 leaning sky (10-I) from fortune wheel. 1 Halo (7-I), 2 Tormented Soul (purple Armor), 2/30 imperial crown, 5/30 titan, 6/30 art of war, 10/30 mystery fr, 1/30 cloak almighty from nation war. 7/10 dragon king (all from digger/TW), 1 military drills (10-X) from digger. Technology Progression: Arming (100), Armoring (100), Ranking (100), Engineering (100), Scouting (100), and Dodge/Def/Strat/Counterattack/Parry Formation (20), Signal flag(100), enhancement(50), immunity (50). Buildings: Textile(100), TG(100),TGII(100),GoldPlant(100),All houses(100),TaxOffice(100), Barracks(100),Barn(100),Treasury(100), Shop (100), Native Bank (100), Market(100), Posthouse(10) Fylgja progression: Karura - 10 star (4/10 transform jewel for purple gold) Fylgja glyphs acquired: Primary strat attack&dmg glyph, Normal def&immunity, strat def&immunity (next glyphs will be skill def&immunity once I can max purplegold) Research: strat def lv 3 maxed & strat att lv 9 maxed; norm def lv 9 maxed, dodge lv 10 maxed Trigrams Progression: 2 orange resilience trigram, 1 purple strat att trigram, 1 orange norm att trigram, 1 orange norm def trigram (lv5) So all content up to & including Nations1 zone is reliable/accurate.